Come Back To Me Amy
by Sweetgirl13
Summary: Amy is back home visiting for the summer. She still loves Ricky. Ricky on the other hand is trying to move on but can he?


**Amy POV**

I have finally arrived in California for the summer the summer. Grace and Adriana was meeting me at the airport and we would be staying over a Grace's guest house. I would be staying with Ricky but things have still been rocky between us lately. I would call and check in with John and after I was done talking with John, Ricky would hang up before I could talk to him. He hates my guts so bad. We cant even be in the same room for a second. When I came back for Thanksgiving break, Ricky's family and my family had a dinner. Ricky gave me evil glares over dinner and when it was time to tell what we were grateful for, Ricky just passed. I know leaving was the huge mistake I ever made. Something pulled me out my thoughts when I saw a blonde and black head girls screaming and running towards me. Grace and Adriana both pulled me into an embrace. We all had became best friends and stayed in touch. Adriana and Omar almost did get married but she called it off and moved back here. Grace had started dating a guy she meet in college but they broke it off. For me, Ricky was me last boyfriend that I have had. Ben tried to hook up with me but that wasn't happening. I stuck to y studies and got a great job and live in my own apartment. We pulled away from our embrace. We left the airport and went to a little café.

Grace: " Amy, it is so great to see you again!"

Adrian: " Yeah it is. So what have you been up to lately?"

Amy: " Nothing really. Just studying and working."

Grace: " So how have you been since the... break up?"

Amy: " I've been okay. I know that they day we broke up is coming up soon so, yeah. Being single and doing this own your own is kind of hard. Plus I have to get use to Ricky Underwood hating me and my guts."

Adrian: " Did you tell him that you were flying in?"

Amy: " No I didn't tell him because he want talk to me."

Grace: " Amy I'm so sorry that all this is happening for you both."

Amy: " Don't be, Grace. It's just another break up you know. It's not like I'm sitting in my apartment every night crying and looking at our photo albums."

Adrian: " Amy its okay to feel that way. It's just hard you both. You were together for along time so it is going to hurt a lot. Don't let Ricky not talking to you stop you from going over to his apartment and see them both."

**Ricky POV**

John and I have been doing really doing good. He was getting bigger and looked like Amy so much every day. I'm still pissed with Amy. She called off the wedding and said I wasn't in love with her. Since that night, I have been single. Clementine tried to work her way into my life but that wasn't happening. I'm still not over Amy Juregens and I will never be. I wonder if Amy was coming home for summer vacation. I know she wouldn't want to see me after I have treated her life crap. Jack had went to meet Ben so we all could catch up. We were meeting at this little café. I walked in and sat at a table for three. As I waited, a brunette had knocked her purse of her chair and landed next to my foot. The blonde had told the brunette that she knocked her purse down and that it landed by me. I turn around to pick up the purse when I hit my head against the woman's head. She had turned around to get her purse too but that didn't go well. I finally got her purse. When I turned around to give her the purse, I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Ricky:** " Amy?"

**Amy:** " Hi, Ricky."

**Ricky:** " Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home? By the way, Hey Grace and Adriana."

Both girls waved at Ricky while Amy hesitated to answer. Ricky harldy would speak to Amy and now he cares. What has gotten into him lately? He hate her guts but he cares if she is here?

**Amy:** " I came home to see my I mean our son, Ricky. Is that okay with you?"

**Ricky:** "Yeah, I guess."

Just then, Ben and Jack had walked in and joined Ricky at the table. Both boys had looked up and saw the girls. They both waved and turned their attention to Ricky. Ricky was pissed for so many reasons. One, Amy didn't tell him that she was coming home. Two, she had the nerve to show her face to him. Ricky was staring out of space when Jack snapped his fingers at him.

**Jack:** " Dude, what is up with you?"

**Ricky:** " I don't know."

**Jack:** " Okay. I have a great idea. Why don't we ask the girls to join us and push ours and their tables together?"

**Ben:** " I'm for it, what about you Underwood?"

**Ricky:** " Whatever."

Jack had called over to the girls table to ask if they wanted to join them. They agreed to join the guys. Grace by Jack, Adriana by Ben and Amy by Ricky. Lets say that wasn't a great idea. The girls order lattes while the boys had coffee. As they were talking and laughing, a blonde waitress had walked over to the table and handed Ricky her number and told her sometime and they could have some fun. Ricky just smirked at her and nodded. Amy wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. Was Amy getting jealous? Yes she was. Even if her and Ricky were broking up, doesn't mean that she don't care for him. Jack waited till the blonde chick had left to start speaking of her.

**Jack:** " Underwood what do you do to these girls? She's new in town and you already got her number when every guy has tried to hit that. Way to go. That's not just a numb-OUCH! Why you elbow me?"

**Grace:** " Just shut up okay! And lets talk about good times. We should all meet over to the guest night and have some fun. You know do some dancing and you know."

Grace was trying to lighten the mood after what just happened in front of Amy's eyes.

**Jack:** "Yeah, Yeah lets do that."

**Adrian**: " Amy are you okay?"

Amy just stared at Ricky. She had the " Oh No He Didn't" look on her face. Okay they aren't together but still she does love him and not in a friend or father of her baby way in the love of her life way. What was she going to do?

Amy: Yes I'm fine so are we still on for to night?

Grace: Yes Ricky are you in?

Ricky: Yeah I'm in.

The blonde waitress who gave Ricky her numbe walked back over and told Ricky that she would see him Friday night. Now Amy's looking down at her coffee and wondering what to do


End file.
